Helmet
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: A hockey accident helps Carlos decide to tell James how he feels. Or so he thought. Jarlos. Angst Alert!


My first Jarlos fic in a while.

I hope you like it.

:D

* * *

People could say that I was reckless. That I didn't care if I got bruised or scratched. But no matter what, I always wore my helmet. Always.

"Carlos! Ready for the big game?" I looked up and saw James running over to me. The taller boy gave me a 1000 watt grin and a hug.

No one wouldn't know it, but I sorta had a huge crush on my taller friend. James was everything I wanted. I can't tell you when I first realized that I liked James. But it might as well have been forever. James made my stomach knot up, made my heart race, made blood rush to my cheeks. But there was no way I could ever tell James. Never.

"I'm so ready!" I nodded, giving a large smile back. I grabbed me helmet off the bench and slid it on, tapping it twice. James just laughed and we hurried to join our other team mates in the locker room.

"Hey guys." Kendall, waved. Logan looked up from his book and grinned. "Ready for the big game?" Kendall asked.

"Always!" James smiled. I nodded as well and coach gathered us together.

"I hope everyone is going to bring their A-Game. We'll pummel them. I know you boys! Let's get out there!" He cheered. "James, help Carlos into his goalie gear?"

"Sure coach." James nodded. I gathered the gear and started to pull on the leg pads.

James grinned and laced my skates as I pulled on the arm blocker and catcher.

"Need help?" He chuckled and pulled the chest protectors on and fastened the Velcro in place. I blushed as he leaned down, his hair brushing against my cheek. "And here's your helmet." He handed it over. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just hot already." I mumbled and slid on the helmet.

"Need help fastening it?" He asked, reaching up to button it.

"N-nope. I got it." I fiddled with it for a second and finally got it into place. "Ready to go kick ass?"

James gave me another grin and I blushed as we hurried out after the team.

We took our positions on the ice. Me as the goaltender, James as left winger, Conner as right winger, Kendall as centre, Logan as right defensemen and Jack as left defensemen.

Kendall skated up to the middle of the rink for the faceoff. He, naturally, got the puck first. James and Conner hurried up after Kendall, and soon they had made a goal. I felt my blood start to boil as James got smashed against the wall.

"Carlos pay attention!" Logan yelled out as 3 huge guys came charging at me. I scooted forward to block the shot. I watched the puck as it left the other teams stick and it bounced against my leg pad and went off to the right, but the guys still kept coming. I closed my eyes and heard someone yell my name, and a whistle blow as I felt my bare head hit the ice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I felt my head pounding as I blinked a few times. My throat felt scratchy like I hadn't drank anything in years. I took in a deep breath, but ended up in a coughing fit.

"Carlos!" My vision focused and my three best friends were standing around me.

"H-hey…" I managed to croak. Logan hurried off and came back with a cup.

"Drink this." He told me. I moaned as the cold liquid ran down my throat.

"T-thanks…" I set the cup down. "What h-happened?" I asked.

"You got tackled pretty hard, the other guy claims he 'couldn't stop'." Kendall stated, using air quotes.

"And your helmet got knocked off, you hit your head. But the doctor said it was just a concussion." Logan told him. "You passed out."

"Was I out long?" I asked.

"Nah. Just an hour." James smiled.

"James stayed with you the entire time. He was the first guy there. Even though he was all the way across the rink." Kendall laughed. I could've swore I saw James turn a shade of red.

I stayed quiet. I could've gotten hurt way worse. But I didn't. I looked up at the three of them, who were all smiling.

"What's wrong Carlos?" James asked, his smile fading. I sat, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"James, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure." James nodded.

Kendall and Logan automatically headed for the door, shutting it behind them.

"What's up Carlitos?" James asked, sitting on my bed.

"I uhm… I don't know how to say this…" I mumbled. "I could've been really hurt tonight. But you were there. You helped me. And… I should've told you this sooner, but I love you." I looked up at him, a blush forming.

"I love you to Carlos." James chuckled. I sighed, knowing he didn't realize the kind of 'love' that I meant.

"No. I love love you." I stated.

"Oh." James went silent.

I looked down at my lap. I felt like a fool for telling him this…

"I love love you too." He finally said.

I whipped my head up. "Y-You do?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I have for a long time." He smiled.

I felt my heart start to beat faster as James leaned forward.

I leaned up, closing what little gap there was, hesitating slightly before pushing my lips to his. I felt him grin against the kiss and his hand rested on my cheek.

"What's going on in here?" Kendall spoke up.

James pulled away and I blushed harder.

"Carlos and I are together." James smiled.

"Awesome. Well congrats." Logan chuckled.

I sat with a grin as I looked up at James, happy that he was finally mine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can we go ice skating?" I asked as James and I sat cuddled together around the fire place in my living room. The lights were out and it was dark in the house, my parents had gone out to dinner.

"At the rink? Sure. Wanna call Kendall and Logan?" James asked, lifting his head from the top of mine.

"No. I was thinking maybe just us…" I mumbled.

"Of course. It'll be romantic." James smirked and kissed my cheek. I groaned as James stood, taking the blankets with him.

"Now I'm cold…" I whined, holding out a hand for James to help me up. He gripped it and pulled, successfully getting me to my feet.

"I'll keep you warm." James stated, his voice low.

"Come on! Let's go." I smiled, pulling on my coat, gloves, scarf and shoes. I grabbed my skates and he grabbed his as we chose to walk the block and a half to the local rink.

I reached over and took his hand in mine as we walked.

"I love you Litos." James smiled, running his arm around my shoulders. I rose my left hand and laced my fingers with his.

"Love you too James." I smiled back.

Once we got to the rink, I was surprised to see it empty. Well there were a few middle schoolers, but they were just sitting on the bench. I removed my shoes and replaced them with my skates. James helped me lace them and then put on his own skates, before grabbing my hand.

We go out on to the ice and started to slowly skate around the rink.

I couldn't help but grin. I was so happy. Everything was perfect.

We continued skating for a while before it started getting busy.

"Let's go back home. I wanna snuggle in front of that fire with you some more." James smiled, nuzzling my cheek.

"Okay." I nodded and we changed our shoes then walked back home.

As we walked home, I noticed white flecks on my black hoodie.

"James! It's snowing!" I giggled, looking up at the gray sky.

"So? It snows all the time." James chuckled.

"But it's snowing while we are outside." I mumbled, turning red.

"And?"

"Kiss me in the snow?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"You're so dang cute." James laughed, grabbing both of my shoulders and pulling me close. "I love you more than anything." He whispered and kissed me softly.

"M-More than your lucky comb?" I asked once we paused for breath.

"More than my comb and my lucky white v-neck." He smiled and hugged me tight.

I snuggled close to his chest as the snow started to fall more heavily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Happy anniversary Litos." My mouth fell agape as I saw James standing in front of a table full of corndogs and dino chicken.

"Did you make all this for me?" I asked, noticing the fire place was going and he was dressed in a nicer pair of jeans and a non-ripped t-shirt.

"Well my mom helped a little." He mumbled, obviously nervous.

"I love it." I hurried over and tackled him in a hug.

He held me tight and kissed me. I kissed back, pouring all my emotion into the one kiss.

"Happy one month." I whispered once the kiss was over.

We sat down and ate, small talk over the game we had the other night, and over the crazy antics that happened in English today.

"Do you think we'll be together for another month? Or the month after that? Or a year from now?" I randomly asked.

James sat quiet for a second. "Of course. If you want to be with me for that long."

"I wanna be with you forever." I stated. James got a look of slight shock on his face, but it turned to a smile.

"I wanna be with you forever too." He smiled and gripped my hand. "I can't imagine my future without you in it."

"I can't either. You make my life so much better. You make me happier." I leaned across the table and kissed James.

"Stay here with me tonight." James spoke up.

"W-What?" I stuttered, blushing.

"I wanna sleep with you in my arms tonight. Just sleep." James stood, still holding my hand. "Please Carlos?" He asked, pulling me to my feet.

I nodded slowly and smiled when James grinned.

We gathered blankets and sleeping bags and laid them out into a very cushion-y mat to lie on.

He grabbed the 4 pillows from his bed and another blanket to cover us as I stuck the last log on the fire.

I situated the pillows as he stripped down to his boxers.

"O-Oh." I blushed when he sat down next to me.

"What? Should I put some pants on?" James asked.

"N-No. I just didn't think about bringing pj pants." I mumbled.

"Just wear your boxers. It's okay." James chuckled. I felt my cheeks get even redder as I stripped down to my boxers and tank top.

We got under the covers and cuddled close, his arms wrapped around me, both the blanket, the fire, and James' skin keeping me warm.

"Good night Carlos. I love you."

"Love you too James." I whispered.

I nuzzled my face against his chest and smiled as I listened to the beating of his heart.

Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I moaned as the beat of James' heart turned to more of a beeping than a thumping.

My limbs felt heavy as I tried to roll over. I opened my eyes finally and all I saw was white. The walls were white, the curtains were white and I was covered in a white blanket. I had tubes coming out of my arms and there was a machine keeping track of my heart.

I tried to breathe and talk but there was a rather large tube down my throat, which was causing me to panic.

"Guys! Guys! He's awake! Go get a nurse!" I heard someone yell. My vision blurred for a second then Logan came into view.

"Carlos relax. The doctor will be here in a second to take the breathing tube out. Just relax." He said, trying to sooth me by rubbing my arm. But I was freaking out.

How did I get in the hospital again? Did something happen? Did the house catch fire? Where was James?

Soon a nurse was by my side, removing the tube. I gagged a few times but soon it was out and I could talk. She handed me a cup and I drank the water.

"W-What happened? Why am I in the hospital again? Where's James?!" I asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't do that. Relax." Kendall pushed me back down. "You were in a hockey accident. Remember?" He asked.

"Yeah. But that was before. Why am I in the hospital again?" I asked, still so confused.

"Carlos. There is no again. You've been in the hospital this whole time…" Logan told me.

"Where's James?" I asked as the door opened.

"Hey! I heard you were awake! How are you buddy?" I looked over and saw James walk in with his smile.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Why am I in the hospital again but not you? What happened last night?" I asked James.

"What? Last night you were still unconscious." James stated, confusion on his face.

"No. We were at my house…" I trailed off, clearly confusing my friends. I felt so confused. What the hell happened.

"Carlos. You got hurt at the game. You've been in a coma for the past 3 months…" Kendall told me.

"I was… in a coma?" I asked.

"Yeah. You got knocked down by a guy on the other team, and your helmet came off. You hit your head really hard. They put you in a medically induced coma to get your brain swelling down, but when they took you off, you were still asleep." Logan paused. "But you had brain activity so they said it'd just be a waiting game until you finally woke up."

"I haven't left this room since the game?" I asked.

"No." Kendall shook his head.

"Then… it was all a dream?" I mumbled.

"What was? What did you dream about Litos?" James asked, his eyes full of confusion.

My lip trembled as I looked up at him.

"N-Nothing. It was nothing…"

* * *

Oh man... don't hate me.

The thought came to me a while back.

And I thought a nice angst would be a change.

Again, please don't kill me.

Heh.

Tell me what you thought!


End file.
